


Flying Into The Sunset

by Lothiriel84



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, MJN Air Is A Family, Post Episode: Zurich, Spoilers for Episode: Zurich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3082433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of post-Zurich drabbles. There shall be spoilers for tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clear Skies Over Zurich

He’s not completely sure how it happens; he’s just executed his first perfect landing ever, he’s flying 737s for an international airline, and Theresa is waiting for him with the fond smile he’s got to know so well.

“Marry me,” he blurts out, forgetting his self-doubts for the time being; he’s getting rather good at this pretending-to-be-Douglas routine.

Theresa throws her arms around his neck, stealing a quick kiss. “I thought you’d never ask,” she says – his arms coming round her of their own accord – and they both laugh merrily.

Arthur was quite right; one can be truly happy sometimes.


	2. Come Fly With Me

He doesn’t care that everyone is happy with the love of their life. Well, he’s obviously happy for Martin, and Carolyn too – but it’s the number of stripes on his arm that does the trick for him.

Martin has given him his hat as a parting gift, and it doesn’t matter that there’s a ridiculous amount of gold braid on it; it’s a captain’s hat, and he indulges in a fond smile as he dons it.

“Here we are at last, old girl,” he murmurs as he runs his fingers over the control column, just like a lover would do.


	3. The Sign Of Three

Arthur simply can’t wait for the plane to land; Martin and Theresa are meeting them at the airport, and he’s excited about the surprise Skip has been hinting at – ‘Skip’ as in Douglas, though it gets a bit confusing at times – ever since Martin’s latest phone call.

With a bit of luck he manages to find his way out of the airport terminal just as Martin chivalrously helps his fiancée out of the taxi. And he can’t help but notice there’s a lot more of Theresa than he used to remember, which can only mean one thing.

“A baby. Brilliant!”


	4. Scout's Honour

She doesn’t know what to expect from the first Birling Day with Herc as her – other pilot, never mind that her idiot of a husband dares to correct her in front of Mr Birling himself.

“How did he do it this time?” she asks without preamble as soon as her son gets off the plane.

“He didn’t!” Arthur grins excitedly. “Douglas says it’s beneath his dignity as a captain.”

Well, that’s unexpected, but she’s not going to complain. And if the Captain gets to have sushi for lunch on their next trip, it has definitely nothing to do with that.


	5. The Travelling Lemon

The whole crew of OJS Air plus Martin and his expectant bride-to-be have gathered to celebrate Arthur’s thirtieth birthday, and now the birthday boy is playing Twenty Questions to guess what their joint present for him is.

“Is it bigger than the box it’s in?” Arthur can’t help but ask, and that’s when they all exchange conspiratorial glances across the room.

“As a matter of fact, it is,” Douglas smirks. “Open it.”

Inside the box lie the keys to a second-hand Ford Fiesta, whose most striking feature is definitely its colour. Which, as expected, Arthur doesn’t hesitate to declare ‘brilliant’.


End file.
